


He Lied

by tomatopudding



Category: Bones
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this with a Zack/Hodgins pairing in mind. He said we would be forever. He said his heart would always belong to me. He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lied

He Lied

He said he would never leave me.

He said we would be forever.

He said his heart would always belong to me.

He symbolically gave me his heart. We had pins, each one a half of a heart, and every time we met we would fit them together.

Then he fell for her.

One day, I found his half of the magnetic heart on the floor near the trashcan. I hoped it had been an accident. I returned it to his desk with a small note. You dropped this. It was never mentioned.

Now here I am, best man at their wedding. I approach and grasp his hand to shake it. I pass the magnetic half-heart pin I was palming into his warm hand. He looks at me and I simply walk away.

He said he would never leave me.

He said we would be forever.

He said his heart would always belong to me.

He lied.


End file.
